Talk:Sparrowhawk
looks more like commander tony wanted 2 include a fictional template thing All of my pics and information comes from this: http://forums.halowars.com/thread/42345.aspx All of the weapons come from speculation that is probably right CommanderTony 17:34, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :Ohh...lemme check. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 17:35, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::Wow...crap, that's nice! =D CHeers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 17:36, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Fans they had this conversation over at the HaloWars forums, but the fans on a future aircraft do make sense. they're probably cheaper to make than jet engines, and because the craft probably is going to be hovering a helluva lot more than even a Pelican, fans would be better for this purpose than jet engines. just saying. -- SpecOps306 03:40, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Ya, sort of like a cheaper and more effective helicopter--The Chazz025 and Clan [Chazz025/Razu'Kuzumee|[http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Razu_%27Kuzumee/ Razu 'Kuzumee]] 01:23, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Merge Kestrel and Sparrowhawk :*MERGE - 3 :*DONT MERGE - 7 *'MERGE''' - Sparrohawk is another word for American Kestrel and I believe the vehicles are one and the same. The entries should be combined. Bullitt Time 19:02, 11 March 2007 (UTC) *'Dont Merge' - The Sparrowhawk is probably older than the Deleted Kestrel. So, I do not think it should be merged together until we get some clear details on how it operates. CommanderTony (19:37, 11 March 2007 (UTC)) *'Dont Merge' - ^Agreed. Bullitt Time 19:52, 11 March 2007 (UTC) *'Don't Merge' - It may be similar, or an evolution from the design, but it is NOT the same vehicle, despite any similarities. -- SpecOps306 04:26, 27 March 2007 (UTC) *'Merge' - Not much we can say about the Kestrel, so it could make a nice addition to the Sparrowhawk's trivia section. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:05, 27 March 2007 (UTC) *'Dont Merge'- Its like it but dont merge you need to saw itonly the rotatory wings and kestrel have like 3 forms. Clavix2 *'Don't Merge'* There isn't a need to merge them because they're two different vehicles whether or not from the same design.-- Joshua 029 13:37, 4 April 2007 (UTC) *'Don't merge' Never have any official said that they are the same. And they do not look the same. Oh, and it is the 25th century, not the 21th. So what if they are the same? As long as they have different names, I will not agree. - R1e2u3b4e5n6 15:17, 6 April 2007 (UTC) *'Don't merge'* Theyre 2 seperate things.--Spartan 1138 17:53, 9 April 2007 (UTC) *I Think we can officially say that the Sparrowhawk and the Kestrel should not be merged together into one article. Therefore, I am removing the merging thing at the top of the page. ((CommanderTony 00:07, 13 April 2007 (UTC))) *'MERGE' The Sparrowhawk is a Kestrel if I've ever seen one. (or piloted one.)-- ΓΣH ÜBΣR Ð1G1P4ΓÐ 14:46, 21 June 2007 (UTC) sparrowhawk on harvest? I thought the covenant glassed harvest, where goes it say the covenant invaded harvest? HДĿΘFáṆ 20:20, 16 June 2007 (UTC) This is likely because the Covenant tend to invade the planet before glassing it. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:48, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Hornet there's a debate whether the Hornet gunship is the successor to the Sparrowhawk. I don't think so - the Hornet looks less heavily armed and way smaller, so it probably serves a different role. Would the Sparrowhawk still be in service in 2552? Kora ‘Morhekee ''The Battle-Net '' 07:00, 7 August 2007 (UTC)